


Blood and Ice

by americanfleabag



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Body Horror, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Horror, M/M, Shamanism, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanfleabag/pseuds/americanfleabag
Summary: Private Investigator Francis Crozier went to Yellowknife at the request of his ex-fiancée. His Task: Find out who killed her uncle, Shipping Tycoon James Ross, and make sure they payed for it. He expected to find corruption and greed, and men who kill because of it. Instead, he found something that he could never have imagined, let alone expected.  With the help of a young scientist and an infuriating(and infuriatingly attractive) constable, Crozier sets out to find who-or what- killed James Ross.Meanwhile, a young woman runs for her life across the ice, pursued by something she cannot completely understand, but she knows she must stop it, before it kills someone.Again.
Relationships: Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames, Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lady Silence | Silna, Thomas Hartnell/John Irving, Thomas Jopson/Edward Little
Kudos: 6





	Blood and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This update schedule is going to be very chaotic, but I promise to update....at some point.

She was running. She had been running for some time. An Hour? Two? She couldn't tell, and her heart was pounding. Her boots crunched against the snow as she ran, the light from the cabin fading the farther out into the darkness she went. Her breath labored from her mouth quickly, filling her vision with steam. Her nose was still filled with the coppery scent of blood, and as her feet slid on the ice, she viscerally remembered sliding on it. She continued running. She couldn't stop, she told herself. She had to get away. She had to-

Her legs buckled and she collapsed, her knees hitting the ice. She fell forward, onto her gloved hands, and began to shudder convulsively. The tears came, her hand clamped to her mouth, and she blinked furiously to clear her eyes. In that deep, dark expanse, her sobs were the only sound, swallowed up by the vastness of the dusk around her, seeming to fade amongst the stars. It was quiet, unnaturally so. 

Only then did the roar ring out from behind. 

She leapt up and ran without looking back, in a full sprint, knowing she needed to get far away if she wanted any hope of surviving that night. She ran, and the sun finally slipped below the horizon, losing the last bit of light that she would see for several hours. Silna ran, and the thing that killed her father followed her. 


End file.
